Arbiter
Ryou, now known as Arbiter, is the last living being from the now dead world Terralius. Through a combination of events both out of his control and by his own choosing, he now is the Balance-Keeper of his own universe. Having that role, he wields the power of the Balance- the perfect combination of the respective energies of Chaos and Order- which makes his strength god-like. Ryou lived during the last ages of Terralius- the "Golden" Age, and the Science-Magic War. Over the course of years upon Terralius, divisions between those who championed the new Science and those who championed the old Magic led the two factions to evolve into slightly different species, and they both grew to despise each other even further. Those who followed Science became known as the Intrids, and those who clung to the old Magics and traditions became known as the Archics. Half-Breeds, those with both Intrid and Archic blood, were despised by both races. Ryou himself was a half-breed. His early childhood years had been forgotten, but for as long as he could remember, he had lived in the Underground of the Golden City. Story In the last age of Terralius, the age of Science, A youth named Jason found an emaciated emerald-haired child hiding in the streets of the Underground. Jason took this boy under his wing, and introduced him to two other children that lived on the streets with him, who had formed a small group. The silver-haired girl, Kagami, also took the child under her wing, while the other boy, Malovus, resented the newcomer because he was a Half-Breed. The boy had no name nor knew from where he had come, and so Kagami gave him a name- Ryou. As time passed, Ryou became close to Kagami, and looked up to Jason like a father. Malovus, however, would never miss an opportunity to bully Ryou when the others didn't notice. As the years passed, Jason died, and Malovus was shunned by Kagami, who was more than aware of his cruelty to Ryou. Resenting Ryou, seeing him as the one who tore him from his "family", Malovus became increasingly distant before one day, ultimately departing, hoping to use ihs brilliant mind to become one of the Lords of Science, a parliament that basically controlled the planet. Ryou and Kagami eventually fell in love. Outside the bonds of marriage and just before adulthood, Kagami eventually gave birth to a son, whom they named Jason, after the youth that took them in and cared for them. Turmoil began to spread across the planet as the Intrids and the Archics began to clash more and more. Finally, Malovus, now a high-ranking Science Lord, publicly denounced the Archic culture, ultimately sparking world war. To contribute to the war, Malovus began to experiment with bioweapons. Malovus ordered the capture of Ryou, and began to run an experiment upon him, to both break his mind and increase his power (ironically using both technology and the Archic magics that he had denounced). In the middle of the test, Kagami had burst into the room, demanding her old friend to leave Ryou alone. Malovus instead ordered his guards to capture Kagami and her child. At this point, Ryou's mind snapped, and he began to use his new powers uncontrollably and unconsciously. The guards began to retaliate, and in the chaos, Kagami and young Jason were struck down. When Ryou came to, he was horrified about what had happened, and the question of whether he or one of Malovus's guards killed Kagami haunted him for long after. Just before the war had ended, Ryou left the planet, alone and depressed, eventually arriving on the world Aegis. Here he met a species of elf-like people who took him in. He befriended a sage-like elf named Baqer, and a golden-scaled dragon named Seren Crwydryn. Yet war broke out on this world, too. A shadowy species had appeared on their world, set upon anihillating all life. After a fierce and bloody war, the shadowy creatures were defeated; yet Baqer had died and Seren had gone missing. At this point, Ryou lost all hope and even considered suicide. Suddenly, a being known as the Secret of Order appeared before Ryou, offering him relief from his emotional pain. Ryou agreed, and the Secret bestowed upon Ryou the power of Order. In the process, due to the nature of Order, Ryou's emotions were suppressed and destroyed, including his deep sadness. In time, Ryou thought about the violence that had torn him from those he had loved. He determined that the only way to save the living from such misery was through the destruction of all "corrupt" and "evil" worlds. Ryou shed his old name, and called himself Arbiter, for it was he who would "judge" worlds and determine if they were corrupt enough for obliteration. For the next several centuries, Arbiter destroyed countless worlds. (TO BE CONTINUED) Relationships With Other Characters *Kagami ............................ girlfriend (deceased) *Thirteen .......................... son (???) *Malovus ........................... hated enemy (deceased?) *Rune .............................. ally (disappeared) *Tueor ............................. ally and wannabe-rival (disappeared) *Saber ............................. ally (disappeared) *Ruichi ............................ close ally *Nebula ............................ ally *Luck (Secret) ..................... indebted *Control ........................... creation and enemy (???) *Inferno Pendragon ................. close ally *Amnesty ........................... close ally *Red ............................... close ally *Seren Crwydryn .................... old friend (TBD) *Drac .............................. enemy *Trickster ......................... power rival, ally (TBD) *Arodnap ........................... hated enemy *The Voice ......................... hated enemy *Misery ............................ respected enemy *Temeres ........................... enemy (TBD) *The Hatter ........................ enemy *Eclipse ........................... hated enemy *Father ............................ unknown *Xidnew ....................... TBD *Mist ........................... TBD Powers/Abilities *'Telepathy/Psychokinesis' (Arbiter can project his mind and willpower into specific locations, even to distances light-years away; this allows him to control objects with his mind, read the thoughts and memories of others, and link his mind with the mind of another.) *'Keeper of Balance' (Arbiter can tap into the power of Balance- the fusion of Chaos and Order- thus granting him a wide arsenal of abilities centered around spreading entropy or stability. These powers can even extend to abstract concepts, in certain situations.) *'Dimensional Manipulator '(Arbiter can create, destroy, manipulate, and enter alternate dimensions, using his control of space-time.) *'Master of the Greatsword' (Arbiter can wield a greatsword larger, heavier version of a sword with flawless technique.) *'Immortal' (Arbiter's span of years is infinite.) *'Energy Manipulation' (Arbiter can manipulate forms of energy.) *'Ragnarok' (When pushed beyond his limits, Arbiter can tap into the power of the entire universe, magnifying his powers many times.) Trivia *Arbiter fears his own powers to certain extents *Arbiter is one of few characters who possess a golden eye color. *Arbiter has a dragon tattoo around his wrist, signifying his status as a half-breed. *Having finally found his purpose, Arbiter chooses to protect the universe out of penance for all the worlds he has destroyed. Category:Character